


Rather Be

by Wallflowerx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Artist Zayn, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Cute Kids, F/M, M/M, Photography, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallflowerx/pseuds/Wallflowerx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a broken parent. Zayn is a lost artist. What happens when their two differnt paths cross. Will this Harry be Zayn's new motive in life, or will everything blow up in their faces in the end? Nevertheless, what's an artist without a muse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

***Flashback***

 

"Hey bud, do you wanna go to the park with daddy?"

 

Carson, smiled widely at his father. His short curly hair almost identical to Harry's, long curly locks. Both of their eyes were lit up and a shade of vibrant greenish blue. The four year old boy ran excitedly over to his father, clinging on to his dad's leg. "Please Dada?!"

 

Harry smiled at his son, and carefully picked the boy up. Carrying baby Carson to his car, Harry smiled and put his child into his car seat. Strapping him in Harry made sure that it was secure before closing the back doors, and going to the drivers seat. Once he was in his seat, he started up the car turning on the radio. Switching the radio to Cd. Harry played Carson's favourite album, that was actually just a bunch of cartoon voices singing words that rhymed with the letters of the alphabet. Driving down the bland road, Harry looked through his rear-view mirror at his singing son.

 

Carson's swayed back and fourth to the wacky voices that came threw the radio, and Harry was surprised the he hasn't gotten sick yet. Focusing back to the road, Harry stopped at a light and turned the music down a bit. "What do you wanna do after the park bud?"

 

"Want ice cream," the small child nodded, as he was confirming his own statement.

 

Harry chuckled and turned the radio back up, already planning on what shop hey would stop at. He could already see Carson with sticky chocolate covered hands and cheeks. As he continued to make a mess of his waffle cone sundae treat. He could also see Carson's sugar high that would take place soon after. How his son's excitement and happiness would be brighter than the sun and stars combined. how he would ramble on and on, about the event that took place at day care today. Then the even bigger mess Carson would create when he decides to become an artist again. How he would dip his little chubby fingers into the chocolate and caramel syrup, mixing them with his choice of ice cream.

 

Lastly, Harry's favourite part was Carson's sugar crash. The part of the day where they had both gotten home, and were completely exhausted. When the four year old eyes were fighting to stay open, and his head would fall against Harry's chest as his dad carried him to his race car bed. The time Harry would pull out his camera, and take a couple of pictures of his sleeping son that soon would be printed out. Harry would turn off every light besides the neon green nightlight on the side of Carson's bed. He would walk out the room, and leave a little crack in the door as always.

 

The twenty three year old would make his way back to his room and go through his normal routines, before eventually falling asleep as well. Finally arriving at the grassy park, Harry parked in a spot before turning the car off. Getting out he walked to the backseats of the car, and buckled Carson up.

 

Helping the toddler out of the vehicle, Harry smiled widely and held his son's had as they walked down the sidewalk. Locking the door, Harry tucked his keys in his back pocket before leading Carson over to the swings. Once they got to them, Harry picked the boy up and put him in one of the baby swings. Going behind him, Harry held the sides of the swing and began pushing lightly. Carson kicked his legs widely, trying to make the swing do higher.

 

"Dada it broke!"

 

Harry didn't respond and just began pushing a bit higher. Laughing as his son giggled loudly from the excitement of swinging. Harry watched as his son held his arms out superman style, as he pretended he was flying. At this point, Harry really wished he had his camera with him. Carson looked extremely happy like he always did. His little dimples caved in, as he smiled brightly with his two front teeth missing. Harry had stopped swinging, and walked in front of his son listening as he giggled and screamed from the thrill of it all. Neither of them wanted this moment to end. They both were so content and happy with the event that was taking place. Well, that was until the swing slowly began to stop.

 

"Broke Dada! It Broke!!"

 

Harry smiled and went over, taking Carson out of the swing. The young boy pouted, clearly confused and sad as to why his swing time was put to an end. Harry put him on his feet, as they began walking again. Carson followed his father clueless not really knowing where they were going. After a while, the small boy became fussy from the lack of food he was getting.

 

"Dada, I hungwie," and as if on que Carson's round stomach growled lowly.

 

Harry nodded and picked Carson up again. Turning in the direction back to the car. Harry lightly pressed a kiss to the fussy toddler's head. "How about we go get that ice cream then?"

 

"Yeah," Carson said excitedly! His face instantly lit up at the mention of the sugary goodness that was ice cream. Pulling on one of his Dada's curls, he giggled as it sprung back into its original place.

 

He continued to do this until they made it back to the car. Strapping Carson in his car seat once again, Harry made sure that it was secure before closing the back doors, and going to the drivers seat. Heading down he road, Harry pulled on the expressway. He didin't turn the music on this time, sense they wouldn't be in the car for long. The ice cream parlor was just off of the expressway, so they really didn't need the entertainment. They were just about to get off, when a SUV collided into the side of Harry's car. Causing them to flip and skid over to the side of the road. The car eventually landed on it’s side, glass shattered everywhere. Harry was thrown from the seat and was half way sprawled out across the cement, and the other half in his car. Carson was still inside the car. He’d flown out of his car seat, and was crying loudly with glass surrounding him.

 

A bystander who witnessed the collision called the police. Harry opened his eyes slowly, hearing sirens in the distance. He reached up to rub his throbbing head. His left leg was aching and glass was in his skin. “Oh my god,” he whispered, glancing around at the scene. He saw Carson's car seat on top of shards of glass, the seats stained with blood. “Carson?” he tried to call out, but his voice was quiet, his throat scratchy. He closed his eyes, the lights from the ambulance almost blinding. Harry slowly moved his hand from a pile of glass and slowly moved so he was looking at Carson. His eyes were closed and his face was red from the ambulance lights shining on him.

 

“We’ve got one trapped inside!” a paramedic exclaimed, rushing towards the car.

 

"Carson," Harry yelled with tears brimming his eyes, as the paramedics began cutting him from the restrains of his seat belt.

 

Harry yelled louder and louder, but the crying of his son soon stopped, and a sick feeling overtook Harry. Soon everything became dark and blurry. He felt people carrying him, but he was to far gone to care who it was.

 

*End Of Flashback*

 

Remembering the horrific memories of his son's death. Harry sat in front of his baby boys grave. I new bouquet of flowers was sitting in front of the stone, as Harry sat criss cross in front of it. Tracing the cursive writing, Harry felt his tears build up again. 'Carson Edward Styles, May 18, 2013' Carson was buried right next to his mother, Claire, She had died while giving birth to baby Carson. She was a good mother, and wife. They were a happy family, everything had seemed to fit together in the beginning. Everything seemed perfect. Now it's only Harry and his broken heart. Rubbing away his salty tears, he licked his 'waffle cone sundae treat' as he imagined his family back together.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a broken parent. Zayn is a lost artist. What happens when their two differnt paths cross. Will this Harry be Zayn's new motive in life, or will everything blow up in their faces in the end? Nevertheless, what's an artist without a muse?

Sitting on his clean leather couch, Zayn laid down with a Sprite soda in his hand. Bringing the metal can to his lips as he took another sip, the twenty-three year old rested his head back on the armrest. Letting the can dangle by the tips of his fingers, he closed his eyes breathing in the smell of wet paint. The scent carried through his condo, like sand in the wind on a summer day. To most, it would have been a terrible stench. Something to get away from maybe. However, Zayn happened to love the smell. Call him crazy, but the fragrance of a new can of paint always reminded him of home. Putting his soda on the ground away from harms way, Zayn let his eyes open slowly.

 

His fingers lightly tapped against his thighs, as the song on his Ipod changed. Bobbing his head to the music, his caramel colored eyes scanned over the now solid white wall. He has been working on it for a couple of hours, and now he's finally done. His plan was to just make this whole wall a nice white color, so that he could spray paint over it later. He didn't know what exactly hat he wanted to spray paint, but hopefully he'll figure something out eventually. 

 

Walking to his cluttered room, that was filled with papers and empty water bottles. Zayn kicked through some off the mess before falling face down on his queen sized bed. His bedroom is the most comfortable place in the condo. It has become his favourite room since he moved to this condo three years ago. Actually it is not too large, but it is spacious enough. It looks like a small cottage with a bed placed in the corner of its room. He loves dark blue, so blue became the main design color of the furniture. On the mahogany bed which is put in the corner of the room, there are soft blue pillows, and a dozen throw pillows that always accompany him when Zayn is sleeping.

 

If you enter his bedroom, you can see a table and a chair next to the bed as his place for painting, and his other work. In addition, you can feel the wind blowing from a big window that always makes Zayn's room cozy and bright near the bed. You can also see a beautiful garden that is full of wonderful flowers from this window. This view can change your bad mood to become more cheerful.

 

Opposite from the window, there is a series of picture frames, including his pictures as well as his family's. Zayn's really excited every time he look at them. If you look around his bedroom, you will find a colorful wall. It is a combination of attractive colors like yellow, red and green. The colors are mixed perfectly, and they compliment his vintage styled room. The wall is also completed with some original art work near the window that decorates the room beautifully. Zayn likes to spend most of his time in this room. For him, his bedroom is his little palace.

 

Rolling onto his back, Zayn sighed and stared up at his ceiling. Thinking of nothing, but everything all at once. The young lad, propped himself up on his elbows as he heard the familiar buzz of his phone. Looking to his night stand that he kept on the other side of the room. He groaned as he slowly got up to retrieve it. Turning up his music, Zayn picked up the phone reading over the new message.

 

Louis: Hey Zee! Me Niall and Liam were going to go out, and want you to come with. It's been a while sense we all hung out together mate. You should come along...you know...and at least to try and get over him. 

 

Zayn read over the message about ten times before throwing the phone on the bed harshly. The tears poured down almost instantly as he started to pace the carpeted area of his room. Pulling and tugging on his raven hair, he let out little whimpers and groans. He hated it when his friends would tell him to move in. Of course he appreciated the concern, but the fear that haunted him day and night was just to much to bare. He was scared that everyone would be like him. Afraid that no matter what he did, or if he changed. No one would accept him anyways. 

 

He's spent three long years of his life, trapped inside a house that wasn't even his. He was young and stupid, and thought he was in love. Zayn thought that he was his soul mate. The one that he would spend forever with. Nothing would have made him happier than to be named Zayn Javadd Johnson. Bit sadly, life always had to be against him. He would starve him. He would make him feel like he was worthless, yet beautiful at the same time. He would threaten Zayn constantly, for even looking at someone else. He was a jealous, mentally abusive, and possessive ass. Who Zayn couldn't believe he fell in love with. He was Keaton Johnson, the asshole that ruined him.

 

Storming into his self improved bathroom. He turned to stare at his reflection in the mirror over the sink, the harsh fluorescent doing nothing for his tear stained appearance. It felt like life just plucked the razor right from his fingers and dug it into his flesh themselves.

 

Zayn's fingers curled around the top of his sweatpants and pulled it down the slightest bit, so he could examine the stretch of skin marred by scars. Thin white lines over-lapped one another, topped with fresher pink scars and even more recent red gashes. And now he was about to add a few more. Quickly he turned on the shower, the dull roar of the water drowning out the shuddering gasps of his sobs. Doniya is coming over to drop off his four year old niece Summer, in a few minutes. And he doesn't want to scare her or anything, with his loud cries. 

 

Zayn felt around the top shelf of the medicine cabinet, his fingers brushing against the thin blade to which he'd grown so accustomed. The first tears started to roll down his cheeks and he pressed the cool metal to his hip, slicing through the skin with ease. The familiar sting shot through him for a moment before fading into a lingering burn, a trail of blood creeping down to stain his pants.

 

Am I worthy enough to be loved yet? Another slash of the blade. Zayn's fingers trembled, his breath hitched as the tears picked up. His quaking knees finally gave out and he sank to the floor, the razor digging in deeper. 

 

What did I do to deserve this? Cut. How many was that now? He'd lost count. A small red pool started to form on the bathroom floor beneath him, but he couldn't stop. The sobs wracked Zayn's body and his ribs ached from the cries that were tearing from his core.

 

I tried so fucking hard to impress him! What am I going to do now? Cut. Cut.

 

Was it because I was to fat? I'm the worst person ever! He thought throwing the razor across the room causing it to hit the light blue wall. Thoughts of his ex who was now held under a restraining order, thanks to Liam. Slowly vanished away as the pain overtook everything. He doesn't know how long he was sitting there, but he soon started to hear quick light footsteps running to the bathroom.

 

"Uncle Zaynie!"

 

Zayn was so glad that he had closed the door. Getting up the quietest he could, he locked the door and grabbed a towel. Putting it under the still running shower, he drained some of the water from the towel before turning the shower off. Cleaning up the dried blood from his thighs quickly but carefully. Zayn pulled his pants back up, and cleaned the blood off of the floor. 

 

"Zaynie come on! Mommy said you'd take me to the zoo," Summer said knocking on the door with her small little fist. 

 

Zayn cleared his throat from any sign of strain, and to make sure he wouldn't start crying again. "I'll be out in a minute Sum." He said going to the sink and splashing cold water on his face. Using a clean face towel, Zayn fixed his hair a bit sighing. Once he looked presentable, or at least decent enough. Zayn walked out and scooped his niece up in his arms. "Hey beautiful....Let's go yeah?"

 

"Yeah!" she said excitedly as she clapped her hands together happily. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled up into a pony tail, and Zayn couldn't help but to lightly hit it. The little girl's light brown eyes shinned with admiration for her uncle as they made their way over to Doniya.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a broken parent. Zayn is a lost artist. What happens when their two differnt paths cross. Will this Harry be Zayn's new motive in life, or will everything blow up in their faces in the end? Nevertheless, what's an artist without a muse?

-Zayn

 

His chocolate leather jacket hung loosely over his white tee, embellished by dark skinny jeans and a smouldering gaze that glowed brilliantly in the sunlight. He'd chosen to go rough-cut this morning, baby hairs grazing his chin, quiff curly dishevelled outwards, blonde streak highlighting it like a cinnamon roll. He had changed right before him and Summer had decided to leave. At the moment they were in the monkey exhibit taking funny pictures with the animals. Summer, had her blue sundress on that had cute little white and yellow flowers on the bottom of it. Her little white converse that she insisted on wearing, were tied tightly so she wouldn't fall or anything. 

 

She was making adorable little monkey noises, as she faced Zayn with a toothy grin on her face. Zayn snapped a few pictures with his phone, before putting it back in his pocket. Walking over to the little girl, he held his hand out to her. "Come on princess."

 

Summer nodded happily with bright honey eyes, and held her uncle's hand. Walking side by side together, she looked around and gasped when she saw a peacock walking along the sidewalk. "Zaynie look!" she exclaimed pointing over to the bird. 

 

Zayn smiled and looked over at the pretty bird. The beautiful colors of black, green, blue, gray, red, and orange mesmerized Zayn. The circle dots on the bird that held most of the color, were obviously the most captivating. Pulling his iPhone back out, he took a picture quickly, before the bird ran under a bush. He chuckled and pulled walked Summer on the side, as a train went by. "Do you want Ice-cream," he looked down at her?

 

Summer nodded her head quickly, and let go of Zayn's hand to hold on to his pants leg. "Ice cweam Zaynie!" They walked around some more, and Summer started to get hungry again. "We get ice cweam later?"

 

"We can get ice cream now."

 

Summer smiled up at Zayn and nodded excitedly. "We get ice cweam now?"

 

He picked her up and held her on his hip. "I see an ice cream cart over there." he said smiling happily Even though he felt like shit in the inside, Zayn couldn't deny that his little niece was making him happy, and that's all that mattered at the moment. Summer smiled and pointed over to the cart "Ice cweam!"

 

"I'm going," he walked over to the stand that luckily no one was in line for, "What do you want princess?" He watched as Summer made a thinking face, and tap her chin pretending to be in deep thought. He chuckled at her and smiled. "Chocolate? Superman?"

 

She shook her head and giggled pointing the the colourful ice cream. "Rainbow!"

 

"A scoop of rainbow ice cream in a bowl..." Zayn said politely to the lady. The lady smiled at them and nodded. Scooping up the ice cream, she put it in a medium sized bowl, handing it to Zayn. "Here you are, she's really cute by the way."

 

Zayn smiled at the red headed lady and paid what they owed. "Thank you. She's precious," he smiled and walked away, after grabbing a spoon and some napkins. Putting the spoon inside the bowl, he handed the dairy treat to his special little four year old. "Here you go Summie."

 

Summer held the bowl in her small chubby hands, before putting a spoon full of her ice cream in her mouth. Giggling at how cold it was, she made a face shaking her head. "Bwain fweez!"

 

He smiled and went to a bench, putting her in the seat so she could make less of a mess. Summer ate happily and swung her legs back and forth. Zayn took a few more pictures, smiling at how adorable she was. Summer made silly faces for the camera, causing a little bit of the ice cream to fall onto the table. 

 

Wiping it up, Zayn watched as Summer giggled and stirred up the rest of the ice cream, so it could be liquid. Humming quietly to herself, she rested her other hand in her lap, waiting for her somewhat solid to become a liquid. 

 

Zayn watched her for a few minutes, before looking around at all of the trees and plants around the area. Smiling contently, he tapped his fingers against the table just to past the time. He quietly hummed along to a Selena Gomez, song. 

 

You have a way of moving me, A force of nature, your energy  
It comes naturally (you know it does), it comes naturally  
And it takes my breath away (away, away) every time  
What you do so naturally.

 

Drinking the rest of her ice cream, Summer got up and threw her trash away. Wiping her sticky hands together, she ran over to Zayn happily. Zayn had already gotten up at this point, and was already slowly walking over to Summer. "Zaynie, I sticky!" she said clapping her hands together, showing Zayn that she wasn't joking.

 

Smiling at her he picked her up, putting her back on his hip. Smiling happily at her, he carried the small girl into the men's bathroom to clean her hands. Turning the faucet on, he held Summer up letting her wash her own hands. Once she was done, Zayn put her down on her two feet again as he grabbed a couple of paper towels for her. Drying her hands, she handed the paper towels back to Zayn, sense she couldn't reach the top of the garbage. 

 

They walked out, hand and hand together. Summer didn't really know what else she wanted to do today. They had already been to the elephants, giraffes, big cats, and the aquatic animals. They basically done everything already besides going to see the birds. Because Summer was to scared that they would poop in her hair like in the cartoons.

 

Zayn looked around for things they could do, instead of just walk around. Squinting from the bright light that shined in his eyes, he smiled a bit when he saw a few people waiting in line for the train. "Want to go on the train princess?"

 

Summer looked over to the train and nodded quickly, "Train fun," she said walking a bit faster in the direction of the train. Zayn easily kept up with her, and eventually picked her up carrying her to the line. Paying for two tickets, Zayn and Summer both boarded on the train. Sitting in cart number nineteen, Zayn sat on one side of the small cart while Summer sat on the other. 

 

"Passengers please take your seats. The train will be moving momentarily, there are others that are still loading onto the ride. When the ride does start, please remain inside your own cart for the whole ride. Thank you." 

 

Summer bounced in her seat excitedly, as Zayn looked out the window quietly. He could hear her ramble on and on about how excited she was for the ride to begin, and how she has never been on this train before. Summer was just in the middle of a very detailed story about the time her and her primary class went to the zoo together, when someone cleared their throat.

 

Turning to face the stranger, Zayn stared at the man with slightly widened eyes. The curly haired lad smiled sheepishly at both of them before kindly asking if he could sit with them, sense all of the other carts were full. Zayn nodded and forced himself to look away from the strangers hypnotizing green eyes. Capturing his bottom lip between his teeth, Zayn blushed a light pink looking out the window. 

 

Summer smiled at the new stranger, holding her hand out excited that she was meeting someone new. "Hello! I'm Summer, what's your name?"

 

The stranger smiled kindly at the little girl, and tilted his head to the side. Holding his hand out low enough so she could shake it he replied, "Hi Summer, my name is Harry," he said stealing a glance over at the attractive man looking out the window. Sitting down next to Summer, Harry looked between the two, noticing their slight similarities. He noticed even though Summer had blonde hair, and Zayn had a nice raven black colour. They both still had the same beautiful tanned skin. They also shared those pretty high cheekbones, even though Summer still had baby fat still on hers. Lastly she noticed that they both had the same beautiful eyes. Bright and brown...almost like autumn oak leaves.

 

"And who are you?" Harry asked the other lad curiously. It was like he absolutely needed a name to match the pretty face.

 

Zayn turned back to Hary, and smiled slightly. "Um..I'm Zayn," he said examining Harry's outfit. Which consisted upon tight black skinny jeans, an expensive looking light grey sweater, and a pair of torn brown boots. Zayn also noticed the black camera around his neck, with Canon on the front of it. So he's into photography, cool.

 

"It's very nice to meet you Zayn," Harry said smiling warmly at him.

 

Zayn nodded in response, and resumed to looking out the window. About half way through the ride, Harry had began to take a few picture outside the window of the train. Summer thought Harry was just being silly, not understanding that this was basically his job.

 

"Harry take picture? Let Summer see," she said reaching for the expensive device.

 

Zayn went to stop her, but stopped himself once he saw Harry handing the camera over to her. "Here you go...you can take a few pictures if you want to." he said shrugging his shoulders.

 

Summer giggled happily, before focusing the camera on a tree outside. She took another one of the panda bears, and whatever else she could find. She smiled widely, and finally focused the lens on Zayn's face. "Zaynie cheese!"

 

Zayn looked at her then the camera blushing. Running his fingers through his hair, most likely messing it up. Zayn sighed and made the best believable smile he could make. He made a different face, once he saw Summer click the button. pulling on his ears, he puffed out his cheeks imitating a monkey just for the hell of it. 

 

The ride soon ended, and Summer handed the camera back to Harry. Zayn was feeling awkward and self-conscious, giving the fact that a total stranger had about two dozen pictures of him. None the less, he smiled at Harry and Summer as they said goodbye to each other. Harry laughed and spun the little girl around in his arms. Zayn smiled and rolled his eyes, it was like they were best friends saying goodbye to each other forever, or something. Once they were done, Zayn and Harry shared and awkward goodbye before Harry left in the direction of the fish.


	4. Chapter 4

-Harry

Harry had woken up quite late today, he did his daily routine of taking a shower, brushing his teeth, washing his face, styling his hair, and finally putting on his outfit of the day. Which was a black jumper and skin tight black jeans, along with his worn brown boots, and an Aztec printed bandana.

He started walking his way to the café he went to everyday, this time bringing camera and a few of his pictures with him. He settled in to his normal seat in the back of the small café, and he ordered the same peppermint tea then he finally sat down. Sipping at his tea Harry pulled out on of the four orange envelopes, looking over his pictures. This set of pictures were nature based. Showing fog, flowers, plants, and animals. Harry had used his special camera, that captures the pictures in black and white, after he developed them in his dark room. Spreading them out on the table, he sorted them out from favourite to less favourite, then stacked them in a pile. 

He continued to do this, until he got to the last envelope. This envelope was a bit thicker than the others. It also had 'Summer's pictures' written in his sloppy cursive writing on the front of it. lightly shaking the photos out of the envelope, a small smile started to spread across Harry's face. Harry lightly ran his fingers over the silly yet beautiful pictures. It's been two weeks sense the zoo encounter, and Harry still hasn't even gone to mail off these photos. The Greek god in the picture, was just to beautiful for him to just give away. To say Harry was addicted was an understatement. 

Harry finished his tea quicker than he thought. Getting up he walked back to the front, setting the mug down on the counter as he ordered another. He had a small smile on his face and waited patiently as he bounced on his feet and tapped at the table, humming quietly. He also ordered a Greek salad, no olives, extra cucumber, a shaving of feta, and a side of chopped pineapple with the club sandwich, no bacon. 

Walking back to his seat, Harry frowned as he saw someone standing over his table. He couldn't see the persons face, and the obvious male had a black beanie on. Harry held his little tray that carried hiss food and beverage on it a bit tighter, as he walked oer to the stranger. "Um excuse me but- oh...Zayn."

All Harry can do is gape, as he and Zayn make eye contact. He's in a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans, maroon turtleneck that's so dark it looks almost black, a brown leather aviator jacket that looks worn, a bit tatty even and therefore classic, and a pair of suede Chelsea boots is a bit much on the unsuspecting heart.

You look really hot. When did turtlenecks become acceptable again? Those jeans do amazing things for your thighs. Harry just clears his throat and says, "H-hi."

Zayn blushed shyly and held his spicy chicken sandwich, and chocolate milkshake in his hand. Looking to the pictures then back to the green eyed lad, Zayn smiled and tilted his head to the side slightly. Strands of his jet black hair was sticking out at the top of his beanie, and Harry just wanted to lightly rub his fingers over the stubble going across his jaw and chin. 

"Hello...the pictures came out amazing," Zayn said the blush still evident on his face. 

Harry's smile widened at the compliment, and moved closer to his pictures. Moving some of the pictures out of the way, Harry put the tray down before taking his seat again. Glancing up at Zayn he smiled nervously and nodded. "Thank you...do you want to sit with me?"

The blush grew even darker at Harry's words. Nodding his head, Zayn took the seat across from Harry being sure not to spill his coffee on the pictures. Zayn thanked Harry, as the lad put the photos away, so he would have some space at the small table for two they were at. Putting the four envelopes on his lap Harry smiled, "So what brings you here this afternoon?" 

Zayn played with his cup and smiled softly. "I heard the chicken sandwich is really good here. Just wanted to try something new out," Zayn said shrugging. "What about you?" he asked glad that he asn't making a fool of himself in front of Harry.

"Oh, yeah it's really good. Do you like it?" Harry asked smiling warmly. "I come here every Monday once a week. I'm starting to get really excited over all this work for this new showcase my boss wants my work to be featured in. I'm suppose to be doing like this theme of relaxation and something home like, but I-" Harry blushed as he realized he was rambling, "Sorry, you don't want to hear about my silly job.."

Zayn smiled fondly and shook his head laughing lightly. Leaning forward on his elbows, Zayn moved his coffee to the side and encouraged Harry to keep talking about his job. He loved how Harry's eyes were brightening up even more as he talked about the different photos and places he's been to. It was really adorable.

Harry blushed and moved his finger around the rim of his mug. His tea was probably cold now, but he didn't care. He was having a good time talking with Zayn. "I had to even do this France theme once. Which also meant I had to brush up on my french, so I could present and what not."

"You're fluent," Zayn asked leaning even closer to Harry, "Avez-vous déjà été en France?"

Harry's eyes slightly widened and he nodded, He would have never guessed that Zayn knew french as well. Smiling wide causing his dimples to cave, and Zayn to mentally swoon. Harry opened his salad up and grabbed his fork, "Oui, deux fois." he said before taking a bite.

Zayn smiled, and nodded slowly as he left himself a mental note to ask if Harry had any pictures of France. Opening his own sandwich, Zayn took a bite and his eyes widened slightly. "Yeah I definitely love the spicy chicken." he said nodding approvingly.

Harry laughed and nodded, "I told you. Now tell me about you. What are your likes?"

Zayn smiled and wiped his mouth off with his napkin. "I'm an artist, I do all kinds of art really. paintings, prints, drawings just about anything really. Although, I really like drawing though. Like the realistic kind of stuff. Umm...I also do like building stuff. This is dorky, but when I was a kid I use to really look up to Tony Stark aka Iron Man. So like during uni, I like messed around with cars and stuff a lot. I built a lot of the stuff that's in my house, and I guess you could say engineering is my second passion." Zayn babbled with a somewhat far off expression. 

Harry smiled and held himself back from pulling his phone out, and taking a picture of Zayn at that very moment. Harry had an addiction of taking pictures of beautiful things, and Zayn was very beautiful. He went to say something, but frowned when his phone dinged. Digging it out of his front pocket, Harry punched his four digit password in sighing. Going to his messages, Harry clicked on the newest one from his friend Ed.

From Ed: Hey :) come over right this second! The boss wants me to finish this collage by tomorrow, but I can't do it! NEED. HELP. ASAP!!!!! 

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed slightly annoyed that he has to leave Zayn now. However, he was a bit glad because he wasn't suppose to be feeling this way. He wasn't suppose to look at anyone else the way he looked at his wife. Looking up at the lad, Harry smiled sadly. "I have to go now...thanks for the chat."

Zayn nodded and stood up, as Harry stood up. "Yeah of course...we should like exchange numbers maybe?" The raven haired lad said blushing for what felt like the hundredth time today. Harry accepted hesitantly, and they quickly exchanged numbers. Once they handed each other their phones back, they both smiled widely at each other. Harry put his try away, packed his things up and left to go help his friend.


End file.
